


The End of an Era

by Hinn_Raven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Nostalgia, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: The Doctor takes Amy and Rory to the premier of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2.





	The End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I went to the midnight premier of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, just Thursday, and when I returned to my friend's house at 3 AM, it got me wondering. Does the Doctor ever take his companions to premiers and book launches? That idea got me thinking, and I decided to write it down upon the urging of Eleni C. I do hope you enjoy it!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.**

"Hurry up Doctor!" Amy yelled, adjusting the tie around Rory's neck.

"I'm coming!" the Time Lord yelled from down the corridor.

"I feel ridiculous," Rory complained, raising his hand to push aside one of his bangs—newly dyed black just for the occasion.

Amy smiled at him flirtatiously as she continued fiddling with his tie. "Well, you  _look_  dashing." She put her arms around his neck and kissed the brand new lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Rory was dressed up as Harry Potter, with his hair dyed jet black under Amy's careful supervision, glasses jammed on his face, a scar neatly temporarily tattooed on his face, and a set of Hogwarts robes. Amy was dressed as Ginny, with her own set of Hogwarts robes, a Gryffindor scarf around her neck and a Horcrux diary under her arm.

She cocked her head and stepped back from him. "And how do  _I_  look?"

He stepped down one of the steps and looked her up and down. Her hair had been carefully styled to match Ginny's and her costume had been done with extraordinary care (the TARDIS wardrobe had had an astonishing array of Hogwarts robes, hats, scarves and Weasley jumpers.) "Beautiful," he said, smiling at her.

She took a step forward, and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"Hey Ponds!" the Doctor said. "What do you think?"

Amy broke out of the kiss and turned around to look at the Doctor properly.

If Rory looked ridiculous, the Doctor was absolutely absurd as he swaggered out in full Dumbledore gear, complete with a long white beard.

"Oh. My. God. You are really wearing that?" Rory said.

"What's wrong with this?" he demanded, straightening his glasses.

"It's… just…" Rory tried to think of a way to put it.

"Accurate?" offered Amy.

It was true. Apart from his too-young face, it was almost like the Doctor had stepped right off of the silver screen. The half-moon glasses, purple robes, and odd little hat were all perfect, as was the Elder Wand clutched in his right hand and the rather oddly realistic stuffed phoenix on his shoulder.

"Well of  _course_  it's accurate," the Doctor said with a grin. "You can't go to the Deathly Hallows Part 2 premier and not be accurate. Or not dress up, for that matter."

"Where did you get that bird?" Amy asked, examining it closely.

"From the year 2197 from the planet Jaskel," the Doctor replied, taking it off of his shoulders and allowing Amy to expect it carefully. "It's a Fawkes stuffed animal, made in celebration of the 200th anniversary of the publication of the Harry Potter series. Limited edition. I got very lucky."

"The Harry Potter books are still around in 200 years?" Rory asked, crossing his arms, still feeling a bit ridiculous in his Harry Potter getup.

"Well of  _course_  they are, Rory," the Doctor said cheerfully. "Those books are around for millennia.  _Trillions_  of people will read those books, in almost every language ever written."

Amy looked impressed. Rory just looked sceptical.

"Oh! And that just reminds me…" he reached into his pocket and tossed each of them a wand. "Same place as Fawkes," he informed them cheerfully, setting said bird on his shoulder once again.

Rory examined his wand with wariness. It did look a lot like the one he'd noticed Harry use in the films, but he did try to be careful when it came to things that the Doctor had been handling. More often than not they ended up exploding and him nearly dying. Again.

"They don't really cast spells or anything, do they?" Amy said, looking at her copy of Ginny's wand.

"No, of course not." The Doctor waved away her concerns with a flick of his Elder Wand. "They  _are_  voice activated though. So if you do  _this_ ," he pointed his wand away from Amy and said, " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_  A hologram of a feather appeared, floating in midair.

Amy exchanged a look with Rory. "Does it always do that? For every single spell?"

"Not  _every_  spell, some only make flashes of light, and then there are the Unforgivable Curses,  _those_  give you an electric shock, a very small one mind you, but apart from that, yes, most of the time the wands will copy the desired spell effect."

"Cool," Amy said, adjusting the leather diary with a basilisk-fang hole in it to the other hand. "Now can we  _go_? The lines aren't getting any shorter, and you said we had some people to meet."

"That's right, we do, don't we!" said the Doctor, looking absolutely ridiculous as he smiled from ear to ear. "Come along Ponds!" he pushed open the door.

"Where are we?" Amy said, looking around.

"London, on the night where everything ends." He caught their eyes and grinned again. "Harry Potter wise, that is. The final movie is released tonight right there. We'll have to wait in line a while, but… it will be worth it." He said with a smile.

"Everything ends tonight? Does that mean Pottermore never gets released?" Amy said, looking around. "I remember reading something about that last time we stopped for milk."

"As River loves to say,  _spoilers_ ," said the Doctor with a knowing smile. "Ah! There they are!" He pointed to a Dean Thomas and a Parvati Patil.

"Who are they?" Amy asked as he grabbed her and Rory's hands.

"Well, if it isn't Doctor Martha Jones. Or is it Jones-Smith or Smith-Jones now?" The Doctor said, letting go of the married couples' hands to tap the black woman on the shoulder. She turned around, revealing a pretty woman in her early thirties. Her boyfriend/husband looked around the same age. A bit old to be Harry Potter fans, Amy thought.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" the other woman said, looking at him intently.

"Oh sorry, forgot. I did it again, didn't I? And Mickey's here too! Mickey the idiot, who would have thought it, eh?"

The man, Mickey, apparently, broke into a large grin and hugged the Time Lord. "Doctor!" he said, slapping the much younger looking man on the back.

"Doctor?" Martha looked at him closely.

"Yep! It's me!" he said, opening his arms up for a hug, which she obliged. "Oh! Introductions! Martha, Mickey, this is Amy and Rory." He gestured at them.

"Nice to meet you," Martha said, shaking hands with Amy and Rory.

"Great to meet you too," Rory said politely. "So… you travelled with him then?"

"About four years ago," Martha said. "Mickey was a bit before me."

"Just a year," Mickey said, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Line's moving," Rory said, pointing.

"Ah, wonderful! This movie's a really good one," the Doctor assured them.

"Of course you've already seen it," Mickey muttered, shaking his head.

"I remember when that one took me to the Harry Potter 7 book launch," Martha recalled, shaking her head. "He dressed up as Voldemort."

"And for the sixth one, I went as Mad-Eye Moody," he recalled cheerfully. "I considered going as Snape for this one, but I just love Dumbledore."

The talk when on like this for some time, until they finally got into the cinema, upon which the Doctor cheerfully lead the way in to a 3-D theatre, where they said goodbye to Mickey and Martha, who were in a different theatre.

"The end of an era," the Doctor said, smiling, as the room grew dark and the excited voices all around them grew quiet.

"Shh..." Rory said, focusing his attention on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: The ending I'm not so sure about. It's easier to end long stories than one-shots, mostly because then I have some idea what I want to accomplish in a story, instead of a vague inspiration that I write down. Originally the Doctor was going to tell Martha and Mickey about his adventures, but the dialogue was getting too dull, so I cut it. Then River Song was going to turn up, but I couldn't figure out what she'd wear. Or if she'd even like Harry Potter. So she didn't show up. Please tell me what you think!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you for reading,**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hinn-Raven**


End file.
